


A Gift For Severus Snape

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: A surly Potions Master finds the smallest of birthday gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the Drabble challenge. Written for the Muffliato Group on FB in celebration of Severus Snape's Birthday 2017.
> 
> We each were sent a surprise gift to include in our drabble. the gift I was given is in the notes at the end of this story.

A Gift For Severus

Severus slumped down at his breakfast table still undressed and glared hard at the single birthday gift on his table. He snorted with derision at its size. It was the smallest gift he had ever seen. It looked as if a tiny fairy had sent it. 

Sparkles of magic rippled as he unwrapped the gift. A tiny piece of chocolate was revealed. He picked it up, it was no larger than his thumb nail and shook his head before pressing the tip of his tongue to it to test for poisons. All was well so he allowed it to melt on his tongue. The chocolate was heavenly. He sighed and felt a feeling of happiness flare then it died. 

Then to his amazement another wrapper appeared. As he unwrapped it he found the chocolate had doubled in size. The process repeated itself and slowly but surely the sullen and depressed wizard gradually became happier at each bite of the chocolate.

A small stack of chocolate soon lay in the middle of his table. As the last wrapper disappeared, it was replaced with a bright birthday box with a single lit candle on its top.

He decided to ignore his adults sarcastic inner voice screaming at him to act like an adult, not a foolish kid. he swatted the thought away and blew out the candle. He closed his eyes and made a wish. The candle faded and the box grew larger until a beautiful witch he had fancied for ages appeared.

"Surprise!" 

"That's not..." He started with a raised eyebrow and a flush to his cheeks and a tightening of his pyjama bottoms. As he openly stared at her skimpy outfit that looked to be made from chocolate.

"Oh it certainly is and I hope you are still hungry for more birthday chocolate?"

"Happy birthday to me!" He said as he tugged the witch to him and kissed her soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> We were sent a private gift to include with our drabble. Mine was Chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate.


End file.
